


Danny Phantom: Half Dead

by Artemis_HNR



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/pseuds/Artemis_HNR
Summary: The butterfly effect is an amazing thing. One beat of a wing and everything just changes across the world. In this story Danny uses his right hand to push the Fenton Portal, there was a great big flash and everything was changed.





	1. Dead End

**Chapter 1: Dead End**

All across Amity Park, teenagers of all ages were waking up to their alarm clocks. Eager to make the best of this new year of school. They were wishing their parents a good morning and receiving breakfast in return. However for one household...

“Mom. Dad. For the last time I do _ not _ want to hunt _ Ghosts _!”

Those are not usually what you expect to hear on a Monday morning. But in the Fenton household… It’s become a bit of the norm these days. With that makeshift alarm clock that is Jasmine Fenton, Danny Fenton age fourteen awoke. ‘Guess Jazz is awake.’

Danny groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “Note to self. Stop staying up late to play Doomed.” He rolled out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror he could see the dark circles just beginning to form around his eyes. He felt exhausted.

After taking fifteen minutes cleaning up in the bathroom he made his way into the kitchen, _ Bang, _narrowly dodging a blast of Ectoplasm. 

“Didn’t see you there Danny thought you were a ghost.” A six foot nine tall obese man holding a bazooka stated to Danny from the far corner of the room. If one had to pull a distinguishing feature from him it would probably be he looked like an overgrown dwarf. His arms and legs much smaller than the rest of his body. 

“Dad! If you are not careful, one of these days you will turn him into one!” Danny turned to his sister Jasmine and smiled. She really was the best person in his family much like their parents she was tall but she also looked the most normal. Jasmine a five foot eight “young adult” with hip length long auburn hair and aqua eyes. 

“Jazz you can’t turn someone into a ghost with Ectoplasm it's just harmless goo.” Maddie Fenton, Matriarch of the household calmly stated as she walked over to danny. She gave me a smile and wiped platter of ectoplasm from Danny’s cheek.

“That’s right Mads there’s no need to worry Jasmine.” 

“If there's nothing to worry about dad then why don’t you eat it! You both are wearing jumpsuits at all times does that mean you are exposed to radiated material? Are you exposing you own children to carcinogenic fumes and material at all times? Have you actually tested to make sure the ‘goo’ is harmless for humans and if so where is your scientific study! Is it even peer-reviewed? No? Then you could potentially end up harming us in the long run!” Jazz yelled as she pulled her brother away and quickly stripped him of his shirt and started shoving him out of the kitchen. “Hazmat bath Danny stat.” She turned to her parents with fire in her eyes.”Where was I oh right Not only that the fact you both fire off weapons in the house and our kitchen is atrocious for our physiological development. It will take years of therapy to heal us of all the mental scars from your criminal negligence!”

“Well there was that one time with the Ecto acne and V-man in college.”

“Hush Jack you are just making it worse.”

“See! You both know you are horrible parents!” 

Danny didn’t hear much more of the argument as he went downstairs to jump into the hazmat shower. He honestly hated it, the machine was quite invasive and seemed to peel off a layer of skin with the jets but he couldn’t really argue with Jazz she had a point. Their parents weren’t exactly ‘Safe’ with their experiments.

Shivering as he stepped out of the shower Jazz had her back to him as she held out new clothes for him to put on. As he got dressed he turned to see his parents latest amalgamation. “What exactly is that thing they are working on?” 

“Its apparently a much larger version of their college project that almost killed their friend.” Jazz said glaring at it. 

“Killed their… Why are they making it here!” 

“Because apparently they are cracked pots in the science community and can’t get the funding to be real scientists.” Jazz said as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see if he was fully dressed if not still a little wet. 

“What do you want me to do with my clothes from earlier?”

“Don’t touch them. I’m going to have dad throw them in the furnace.” Jazz said as she started to pull him upstairs.

“Jazz do you really think mom and dad are that bad as parents?”

“Danny I’m going to be 100% honest with you. Mom and dad are fantastic inventors they make amazing gadgets and gizmos and probably have the ability to solve all the words problems. But they are not parent material. They don’t take care of us like your friends Sam and Tucker's parents do. We are in constant danger when they fire off a gun or mom starts using her blow torch at the kitchen table. One of these days something horrible is going to happen to one of us because they don’t follow basic OSHA guidelines. “I care about you Danny and I want you to have an amazing long and fulfilling life and if i was old enough I would take you away and we could live in relative safety far away from their crazy Ghost obsession.” During her speech Jazz had looked around the room waving at the gadgets along the walls. When she turned back to Danny she noticed a glazed over look in his eyes, “Danny!” she snapped.

He quickly shook his head and refocused on her, taking a moment to process everything she said, “Wait what’s Ocean? Jazz I think you read a little too much into this.”

Jazz sighed, chooseing to just give up on her dumb brother, “Shut up you unwanted wretch let's get to school.”

“Hey!”

-DP-

“Wait so let me get this straight You dad fired a gun at you.” an afican american boy spoke casually to Danny.

“An Ectogun, but yes.” Danny said bored as he leaned back against his locker

“And your mom said nothing about it.” the boy said furrowing his brow and pointing at Danny.

“Yup.” Danny said before yawning.

“And your sister is not calling protective services.” The boy said as he started to play with his Cell phone.

“I think she’s thinking about it.” he replied looking down the hall to see his sister talking to some girl friends.

“And… Dude do you even care.” The boy said placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder in concern

“Look Tuck I lived with this all my life.” He gestured to himself, “This is my normal.”

“But dude thats so messed up. I mean if it was anyone else I would call CP with or without your ok but I know you and let's be honest your folks aren't ...” he waved his hand as if trying to find a polite word or phrase to ease the blow.

“Normal?” Danny finished with a dead stare.

“Yeah, that’s the word.” Tucker snapped his fingers before wincing at his friends expression.

“So where’s Sam?” Danny asked changing the subject.

Tucker raised a brow as he adjusted his hat. “Well seeing as the earth has made its…” Tucker started looking at his phone showing Danny a World rotation App. “223 rotation around the sun and it’s the first day of school… she’s in the cafeteria trying to change the school lunch menu.” Tucker said with a resigned look on his face.

“You mean…” Danny noticed a figure walking towards them and raised his hands up to stop tucker… who was looking down at his phone.

“Yup that ultra recycle garbage.” Tucker snarked before looking up at Danny only to see him bite his fist with a look of horror.

“Sams right behind me isn’t she?” Tucker said deadpanned.

“That’s Ultra recyclo vegetarian.” An angry female voice said from behind Tucker 

Tucker turned around to see the black haired lavender eyed goth behind him. If magic were real in Tuckers scientific mind Sam probably would pull out a spell book and turn him into a toad. “Manson.”

“Foley.” 

The tension between the two grew as Danny pictured lightning flash between their dead stares.

“Sam Tuck come on you two relax.” 

“I would relax more if he wouldn’t make jabs at my lifestyle choices.” Sam glared at him. 

There was a lot more venom then Danny was used to hearing between the two of them. Makes him wonder what really happened between those two over the summer.

The staring match lasted a moment before Sam went to speak again. Tucker quickly raised a hand silencing her however looking over her shoulder to a tall blonde cheerleader by the water fountain. “One moment my celestial goddess is just over there.” He started to walk over adjusting his hat and smiling.

“Tucker!” Sam yelled glaring at him with a frustrated pitch to her voice

“Hello beautiful my name is Tucker. Tucker Foley that’s TF for That Fine and you have the TF stamp of approval all over you. Wanna call me, Beep me, beam me your number from your gorgeous lips.” 

“Uh ew.” The blonde said grossed out by his flirting.

“That just looked painful.” Sam stated looking at Danny but his eyes seemed to be focused just to the left of Tucker and Star. 

His eyes were zoning in on a gorgeous caramel beauty. Paulina the most popular and beautiful girl in school. _Paulina _whos eyes bright teal and her hair was a silky ebony that reflected the light of the hallway. _Paulina_ whos shirt was pink and cut perfectly to reveal her trimmed waist. Oh that beautiful expanse of skin she was so… 

** _“Paulina”_ ** Danny droned out mouth agape.

His jaw dropped and a small dribble of moisture escaping his mouth. 

Sam glared before smacking him on the back of his head.

“Huh wha?”

“Hey Fen-turd!!! What are you doing staring at my girl!”

Danny turned in shock to see a five foot nine football jock stomping over to him with a glare. The teen had his hands balled into fists.

“ whoa Dash what’s the problem?”

“I’ll tell you what’s my problem.” He growled as he grabbed a fistful of Danny’s shirt before lifting him and shoving into the locker. “Stay away from my girl.” he enunciated slowly.

“Understood.” Danny nodded quickly praying that he wasn’t going to eat Dash’s fist in a minute

Dash dropped Danny on the floor before stomping off to wrap an arm around Paulina and leading her away.

Behind the all American blonde haired blue eyed jerk was a stocky Asian who stomped over to Tucker and pushed him away from Star and wrapped an arm over her shoulder and lead her away from the techno geek.

“Ah another year of Great Expectations. For he loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.” A voice sighed.

Danny looked over to see a paunchy man looking at the group with boredom.

“Mr.Lancer.”

“The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day.”

“wha....”

“Tell me Daniel can you name the book I just quoted. We spent most of last year on it?”

Danny gave him a blank look only for Mr.Lancer to glare down at him 

“Get to class Fenton. I see that I have my work cut out for me again.”

Danny sighed as he was helped up by his friends and they all made their way to class.

-DP-

Danny sighed in irritation as he slowly trudged his way towards home. Jazz apparently had some student council meeting even though it was the start of the year. Without a license he had to take the long way home. 

6 blocks later and exhausted from carrying a bag full of books he finally made it to his front door. The house was quiet but he knew that meant nothing in Fenton house. 

“I’m calling ahead just so i don’t get shot!” Danny yelled from the front door with caution

“But knowing you both you will shoot me anyway.” He muttered under his breath as he grabbed the Fenton-creepstick 2.0 AKA a metal bat with the name Fenton on it. He used the shine in the metal to peek around corners before continuing down the hall and to the door to his parents lab. 

He saw a button on the wall with a sticky note on it ‘Press so you don’t get shot. Love mom’

Danny pressed it in caution raising the bat in case he needed to hit a flying object. 

“Alert ALERT Alert ALERT Children are home.” Out of the walls came speakers flashing lights and siren sounds

“Well that's new.” Danny said only barely backing away from the lab door flying open and cracking the wall before he was lifted by his shirt and dragged downstairs.

“Danny-boy you need to see our latest invention! It is finally ready and you need to see us start it up!”

“Dad put me down! You know what Jazz said this violates at least 20 different ocean violations or something!”

“Danny-boy I don’t care about the open sea I’m an inventor and a scientist and you are about to witness the greatest part of history in the making!”

“Jack put Danny down. Also sweetie you sister was right about one thing you both should have your own protective suit so here you go. Orange wouldn’t look good on you anyway.” Maddie said as she threw a suit at him that was white and black. 

“Now Danny put that on.” 

Danny looked at both of his parents strangely as his mom set up an easel and his dad appeared to be drawing on some blueprint paper. 

“Uh alright I guess.” He started pulling on the jumpsuit and making sure everything is alright. 

“Hey mom where's the hood on this thing?”

“Danny your a Fenton and you don’t need any facial equipment it just gets in the way of your brain!”

“Dad that's not how that works at all.”

“Danny boy I’m a scientist! All that safety crap is just to keep all the normal people from the real scientific discoveries! I haven’t used any safety equipment and look how I’ve turned out.”

‘Oh yea dad please go on to explain how you are probably 2 explosions short of a superhero movie or full blown Cancer.’ Danny thought in irritation as he glared over to his mom. 

“I want headgear.”

“Here Danny borrow these goggles then.” Maddie Fenton handed over a set of goggles similar to her own 

“Great now let's fire this baby up!” 

“Jack sweetie it might help the excitement if Danny understood what exactly we were working on.”

“Oh right. Explanations. Danny boy we have designed a machine to be a portal into the Ghost-Zone. It's a Zone….. Full of Ghosts! We plan to go in and grab a ghost and study it… For Science!”

“It's a portal designed to view into the unforeseen world of the dead Danny.”

“That actually… sound really cool.” Danny said in awe as he sat back listening to all the calculations and mumbo jumbo his parents ranted about. 

“Enough numbers Maddie! Scientific accolades await!” Jack jumped up as he lifted two plugs and slams the plugs together in excitement. There is a whirl of power and many flashing lights. Maddie and Jack smile in excitement as they rush to the stations to watch the readings. Maddie practically bouncing in place at the readout machine. 

“It works it works We did it!!!” Jack shouted 

“Now it a moment the portal will open and we will.. What? No...``No!” The sparks of electricity started to die out till everything hummed to a halt.

“NO!” Jack shouted as he started pressing buttons and pulling levers Unplugging and re-plugging to no avail 

“Why?!” He shouted before his wife started to pull him away upstairs.

“Its alright Jack come on.”

“It was working!!!”

“I know dear.”

Danny looked at the machine in confusion. Why did it stop working? Maybe it was something inside the machine.

Danny got up and started to walk inside to look around. He had to give it to his parents this had to be one of their nicer looking experiments. It was less scrap heap and more sophisticated piece of work. But would it kill to have a light on the inside? He reached his hand out to touch the wall only to feel something give way under his palm. 

He could hear a hum and suddenly he was centered in the middle of a great big flash. He felt himself being knocked off his feet and like he was being pulled in 12 different directions at once. Left right Up down He didn’t know what pull was going to win. He was blinded by all the lights and he vaguely smelt the smell of smoke and something sweet being left on the heat. Toast? Bacon? He wasn’t too sure but if it was left on the heat any longer it was going to burn. Oh there it was a burning smell or was that fire. That’s not good. In the next moment he felt a great big shove pushing him out of the machine and it was greatly disorientating. This must be what it feels like to be hit by a car, or a train. Letting the world slip into black Danny let himself rest. 

-DP-

“Mom?”

“Oh Jazz we didn’t realize you were home.”

“Yea I got back a few minutes ago. Why is dad crying into the peanut butter?”

“He’s upset dear the project didn’t pan out as we had hoped.”

“Oh that big gate downstairs?”

“Yes it just sort of flickered then died on him when he tried to show it to your brother.” Maddie said dismissively 

“Oh that would do it. Where is Danny anyway.”

“He probably went up to his room after he saw the failure.”

“You don’t know?”

“I was a bit busy with your father dear.”

Jazz looked at her mother with concern as she makes her way upstairs to start working on her homework. Danny was probably goofing around in his room anyway. 

Jazz wasn’t entirely sure how long she was working on her homework when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up she answered it to see her mother half holding her dad and holding out a wrench. 

“Jazz be a dear and put this away while I put your dad to bed. He bypassed the liqueur security system and needs to sleep it off.” 

Jazz looked disgusted as she made her way downstairs to the lower floor. AS she descended into the basement the more ominous the lab felt. There was a green glow in the basement and she smelled smoke and meat. Like something was cooking and left on too long and burnt...hair? Like when she burnt an inch off her hair when she tried used a curling iron for the first time. Her steps got slower as she was hit with a startling realization. Where her parents doing live experiments in front of Danny? What more trauma could her brother endure?!

That poor animal. She slowed her steps to take a deep breath and prepare herself for the poor dead animal in a cage. As she made her final step into the lab and went to set her moms wrench on the workbench she turned around to see a swirling green machine and beneath it a mound? She stepped closer looking at it in confusion was that a black and white dog? It appeared to be black and crisped like burnt flesh. She took another step closer and what she thought were paws looked like hands. Hands? She kept stepping forward but her mind was telling her to stop and turn back. 

Jazz fell to her knees as she looked at the half burned figure of her brother at the base of her parents machine. She slowly reached out to touch him pushing as gently as she could on his shoulder as she did she felt a squish and watched the meat slide revealing cooked flesh and sinew and a white… Oh god that was his bone!

“Danny ...Danny wake up?” She said 

“Danny.. Come on.”

“Daniel Fenton wake up this isn’t funny!” She shouted at the body and she stopped in shock. She looked down and started to realize he was hard, and just barely warm. And he wasn’t breathing.

Jasmine Fenton let out a sound that she probably thought was animal so full of pain and anguish it could wake the dead and in this instance it probably did.

————

AN: so I hope you all enjoy this my Brother and I are working on this together.The idea was a bit too good to pass up.Please leave a comment and let us know about and errors you might find. This story is not over yet we are just getting warmed up. Till next time.


	2. Life Line

Jazz was leaned over her brothers body when her mother and father ran downstairs.

“Mads look the machine is working! The portal is open!” Jack shouted in excitement completely skipping over his crying daughter. 

Maddie distracted by her husbands excitement followed his rush to the readout. 

Jasmine could not believe her parents. Here she was crying over her brothers _ dead _ body and they were worried about a _ damn _ machine. Angered she walked towards the wall and quickly grabbed one of her parents ectoguns.She turned around and raised it at them. 

“Back away from the machine.” She stuttered out angrily. When the two didn’t turn around she fired a shot over their heads almost dropping the gun from the unexpected recoil. 

Maddie and Jack turned around in shock only to see their distraught daughter pointing a gun at them.

“Jazz that’s not a toy put it down.” Jack said looking at his daughter in worry holding his hand out for the gun

“You killed him.” Jazz said quietly.

“Killed who Jazz. Let's take a moment to talk about this.” Maddie said trying to calm her daughter. 

“ You killed him. You killed my little brother and you are acting like nothing happened!” She shouted as she turned her gun to Maddie. 

“Jazz we didn’t kill Danny. Maybe you are having an episode like Aunt Alicia . Don’t worry we will help you.” Maddie said taking a step forward only for Jazz to shoot at her feet.

“Don’t you dare take a step forward. You killed Daniel and then you call me crazy. What were you going to kill me too! Is that why you sent me down here! So I could see it! Were you going to push me into that ...that radioactive _ thing _ too?!” Jazz shouted, glaring at her parents. 

“You both are going to stand there and not move while we wait for the police to show up.” She pulled out her Fenton phone and pressed a red button and waited with a gun moving between her parents both of which looked concerned at their daughter. 

“Jasmine this is crazy.” Jack said trying to take a step forward only for Jazz to fire at his feet again making him back up.

“Stay back! Yes hello this is Jasmine Fenton. Yes at Fenton Works. I need you to come as quickly as possible. It’s for my brother. I think my parents…. please hurry!” She cried as she just dropped her phone next to her. She could barely see her brother at the base of the swirling portal behind her parents. 

“Jazz sweetheart tell me what's bothering you.” Maddie said quietly her eyes focused and she took the time to really take in the room. It smelled like cooked meat and burnt hair. She could remember that smell. She smelt it years ago back with Vlad Masters in college. Back when Jack made a mistake and put soda in the machine instead of the fuel. 

“You killed him.” Jazz bit out trying to hold herself together as she kept her parents at gunpoint.

Jack absentmindedly turned back to his machine taking in the glory of it all the swirling green light it gave off everything in the room. The machines, the floor, that mound…

“What is that?” Jack questioned his brow furrowed. “Did that come out of the Portal?” 

Jack moved to go around the machine to see what the thing was. Nothing should be able to travel out or in from the portal. Scorched ectoplasm maybe? It certainly smells like a burnt kind of something. 

“Hey! Stay back! Stay away from him!” Jasmine yelled moving to keep her dad away from Danny. 

Maddie turned to get between her daughter and Jack before her daughter could fire the gun again. 

Jack looked concerned as he reached down to touch the burnt thing before he noticed a familiar shape. Gently he nudged it with his boot. 

“Danny-boy?” He questioned before the thought started to panic him. This was his son. This was why Jasmine was panicking. He ripped off his gloves and reached down to feel for a pulse. 

“Jazz put down that damn gun and grab a med kit. Madalyn get over here and help me!” 

Maddie started to slide to the floor as she began to realize what Jasmine had been trying to say all along. That was Danny her baby boy was dead and Jazz blamed them. Jack shouted at her but her mind went into shut down at realizing what was happening. Jack shouted some kind of order to his daughter and Jazz dropped the gun grabbing a kit under one of the tables.

Maddie pulled off her head cover and goggles and went around the readout station. She saw the body on the floor for what it was. He looked so small, so hurt, so fragile and she didn’t notice. She was blinded by her invention. Danny her poor, poor baby. She then started to break down reaching towards her son but not moving any further. What had she done for all these years. 

Jack looked to his wife in concern hearing her sobs but he had to focus right now. He watched his daughter throw open the case and he grabbed some scissors and started to cut the suit off of his son. While most of the exposed parts of him were burnt the rubber suit took most of the brunt of radiation, electricity, and ectoenergy. Jack had his daughter prepare multiple salves that he was going to cover his sons skin with while he prepared a Saline drip. 

“He’s not….” Jazz started only to have her dad not even look at her 

“He’s barely holding on. Next time… if something like this ever happens again. Hit the emergency button. Don’t just sit there and hyperventilate.” Jack said sternly as he found Danny’s vein and set the saline bag on the readout machine. Jack grabbed the different creams and walked his daughter through the instruction of how to gently apply the creams to the burns. Jack watched his daughter help him through the first aid with Danny. His pulse was so faint and thready. No matter what though when this was over they would get Jasmine the help she needed.

Maddie eventually moved over to help Jack and Jazz with Danny at one point helping with CPR when he stopped breathing.

It wasn’t long before they heard the sound of cops breaking down the door upstairs and then calling out to the basement. One of the officers pushed the Alert button on their way downstairs. The cops eyes zeroed in on the body they surrounded and started making calls for medivac to come in collect Daniel. There was a rush of movement as the medical team worked to Stabilize Danny long enough for transport. His pulse was so faint and by the time he was loaded up it was almost midnight. The police wanted answers but the Fenton parents wouldn’t leave their daughter and she didn’t want to leave Danny alone. It looked like everyone would be going to emergency for now. Jasmine swore when she looked behind herself she could still see the faint image of danny at the base of the machine curled up with the faint glow of the machine reflecting off his hair so bright it looked white. 

_ **-DP-** _

Danny Phantom opened his eyes to the sound of beeping. 

The Ghost Portal was turned on nearby delivering a soft hum its dials giving a faint beeping tone.

He looked next to him and saw the metal bottom half of a table and vaguely saw a pale shape and two green glows. Confused he blinks before standing up. Suddenly phantom pains shoot through him. Wincing he held his side with his white gloves.

Danny glanced at the Portal before scanning the room. “So it’s working now." He commented before vaguely thinking about those proper safety things his sister was telling him about earlier.

Another pain shot through his body, this time his chest, but as quickly as it came it stopped.

Scared he yelled , “Mom! Dad! Jazz!” before he rushed upstairs pushing his tired body to move.

“Note to self, listen to Jazz more.” He muttered as he ran out of the basement.

He looked around on the empty main floor before he noticed a clock “So its 6:00…. 6:00!” Danny shouted as he rushed upstairs to get changed into his daily outfit. “I can’t believe everyone left me!" He stopped for a moment, remembering his last birthday party… 2 years ago. "Actually what am I saying of course I can!” Danny growled out as he threw his shirt and pants on over his new hazmat suit not really caring to pull it off at the moment.

“Do I have enough time to brush my teeth? Well probably…” He rambled running into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He quickly splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror before he froze. In the mirror he saw White. Snow white hair on his head and glowing green eyes looking back at him. He spun around and noticed he was alone in the bathroom, the door was closed as well.

He didn’t remember closing the door to the bathroom behind him but then again he didn’t even remember opening the door. He touched his face in concern then pulled on his hair wincing when he felt pain. 

“I think I hit the superhero threshold.” he muttered as he inspected the white and green “Or I have cancer…" he pinched his cheek and immediately felt pain, "It's more than likely cancer.” He said cynically before the shock started to fade and the anxiety started to bleed in. _ "Oh my god I have Cancer!" _

Danny started digging through the cupboards looking for tylenol. Afterall Jazz always gave him a couple when he complained about headaches. Maybe they work for Cancer too.

“Wait what was it that Jazz told me…. If something like this happens I need to Call 911. Call emergency and someone will probably take me to the hospital to fix it. Oh god what if I need to be quarantined!” He began to worry. 

Wait...When did he get taller? Looking down he saw his feet were not touching the floor and when he went to grab onto the walls his hands went right through them.

“What the Fuck?!” He shouted as all of his clothes fell to the floor, his hazmat suit being the only thing that remained. “What is happening!” he shouted as he phased through the wall and floor and crashed into the kitchen passing through the table, and stopping at the floor. Getting up he ran for the phone to call for help only to have his hand go through the phone and wall multiple times. 

“Why can’t I touch anything!” He yelled trying to grab the phone again only to see it fall off the hook. Getting mad he went to punch the phone only to blast it out of existence. 

That is when the screaming started.

A few moments passed before he paced the kitchen a few times pulling his hair not noticing as he slowly rose upwards, “Ok I can’t call for help. So...If help can’t come to me. I’ll go to it!” Danny turned around and looked to see he was face to face with the top of the hanging lamp. Looking down he could see the floor, the table, the clumps of dus- he fell to the floor screaming.

After a yelp of pain, he pulled himself up and felt another shock go through his body making him spasm. He waited for the shock to pass before he ran out of his house not caring that he ran through the wall. He needed to get to the hospital fuck everything else.

“God I hope no one sees me run though things.” he muttered before pushing himself harder not caring when he started to fly and really zoom across the sky. 

The hospital was a few blocks away but by flight it seemed a lot shorter. Floating across the street he looked concerned when he saw several police officers outside the building. 

“That’s not good.”

Feeling another shock go through his body he spasmed in the air before falling to the street on top of a car. He left a sizable dent and the car started to wail. This time when the shock passed he didn’t really feel the pain of crashing. He looked to inspect the damage to his body when he realized he could see through his hands. 

“Oh great, now I can touch things but I can’t see myself!” he yelled as he got up and ran past the people going to inspect the car. As he ran into the building he froze when he heard shouting and what sounded like his parents.

“Get your hands off of me! I didn’t do anything! That's my son!” Jack fenton yelled as 5 officers tried to drag him down the hall towards the entrance. Several people were whispering to each other.

Danny stood next to some nurses when his father was finally dragged out of the building

“Look at that monster.” One of the nurses spoke. Danny turned to look at him. He had seen some angry people before but this look on the nurses face was on a whole different level. His face was twisted more than Dash’s even on one of his worst days. 

“What's going on?” Another whispered getting close to the station the nurses surrounded.

“I heard he killed his son in some sort of experiment gone wrong.” Another woman whispered as she watched Jack get loaded into a cruiser

“No really? I heard he was crazy but that can’t be right.” the second woman said turning around.

“It is the doctors are still trying to resuscitate but they don’t know how long it was since he stopped breathing. His sister is a complete wreck and one of the other nurses ordered a tranquilizer for her.” The first nurse spoke matter of factly.

“What about the mother?”

There was a long broken scream from down the hall before two officers could be seen practically lifting his mother as they took her away as well. She looked so broken. “No! Danny!!! I can’t leave my son!” Maddalyn fenton screamed.

Danny wasn’t sure what to make of his parents being carted off by the cops. But another spasm flew through his body and he fell backwards into the nurse's station. Papers went flying around as the nurses scrambled to right everything. 

Danny couldn’t wait anymore running down the hall he tired to listen for the sound of his sister but he didn’t need to look very far. There she was in a curtained off room watching as doctors putting away paddles, a dull beep echoing out from the room. 

“Am I… Dead? Danny asked softly as he watched the doctors give up on him. Watched his sister fall to the floor broken and crying as a nurse helped her to a chair. Danny slowly moved over to his body as doctors walked through him. 

“We will leave you alone for just a moment, we need to make a few calls.” The nurse walked out and curtained off the room

Danny looked at Jazz as she cried and honestly didn’t know what to feel, so he just fell back to his usual reaction, ignore it till it goes away.

Danny looked over to his body and got up walking to it. He looked barely recognizable. He could make out burns all over his chest and face and hair singed and burnt. There was a look of torn skin in some places when he was possibly manhandled. He reached out to touch his body. It was so surreal when he heard a gasp he turned to see his sister looking at him in shock.

“D...danny?” 

Danny stumbled onto his body and felt like he was being sucked in. 

Beep...Beep...Beep

Danny Fenton opened his eyes to the sound of beeping and quickly gasped for air in panic. 

** _AN: _ **Responding time:

** AO3: **

**_Patchykins_**: So happy to have sucked you into our world we are very excited to have you. Keep Reading!

** Fanfiction: **

** _Guest, and Re-Reader:_ ** I'm glad you both enjoyed what we wrote hope you also enjoyed this one :D

** _sKaEtrgrL:_ ** Thank you for the fast response to the chapter, I hope this has met your standards so far!

** _Lack of Tact:_ ** Hey old buddy old pal old friend! I hope this "dark premise" didn't scare off anyone, but really Danny Phantom sorta is built around the idea of the main character being... Half Dead. Making a somewhat more serious take on it we decided to see where it would lead :P

_ Everyone: _ Keep in mind this is a Drama/Humor, and I will NOT be pulling angst and darkness around every corner as a joke. I am not that type of person and neither is my sister. If there are any dark or cruel things ahead I will be sure to put a warning before hand.

Anyway If anyone can guess what the "neat idea" that inspired this story is, do review and let me know, Not being secretive or anything, but im curious if anyone has got it now that Danny has had his time in the spotlight post-powers.

Once again thank you all for reading this, please comment if you find any mistakes or message me directly :)


	3. Witch Hunt

** _What's this a chapter before the two week deadline? Well don't get used to it, I just didn't think this would get any better :P we will keep trying to update every 14 days on Saturdays._ **

** _IMPORTANT NOTE: _ **As we wrote this story it has become clear that to some the story is coming off in a way that I did NOT want it. I myself do not like bashing fics, I also understand not all negative treatment towards a character is considered bashing. I am also not here to try and change people who create these types of stories. Nor am I here to stop people from reading them as there are those that enjoy them.

The main stories I am referring to are those that have the bashing take place but no real reason for it other than their hatred for the character in canon. The most common I have seen are HP Fanfics where Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and/or Molly getting bashed. These usually involve reason that didn't really have any substantial value in canon. (Dumbledore being super manipulative and Molly forcing love potion down Hermione and Harry's throats ect.)

This goes without saying that Bashing is in most if not all Fandoms on this site. In fact, the Danny Phantom fandom has many cases of Jack and Maddie bashing… and it seems many of you believe this to be another one of those cases… While me and my sister have written this, it was not in the intention of having Jack and Maddie be bashed, it was more to showcase just how much they valued science and their ghost hunting over safety… just watch the show again and you’ll see what I mean.  
  
This chapter (spoiler for 2 lines down) is about their court trial, but don't think this is the end of them.

** _Chapter 3: Witch Hunt_ **

“All rise. The Court of Amity Park is now in session, the Honorable Judge Baxter presiding." 

The Courtroom was silent as a tall blonde with a trimmed mustache came out of a side door. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the side of the Offense. In a wheelchair a thin Danny sat playing with a small bulge on his left shoulder above his chest. His sister stood near him pulling his hands away from his incision scar. When Danny reached towards his nose Jazz placed his hand back down so he wouldn’t mess with the tube going up his left nostril.

Judge Baxter looked over to the defense seeing two adults in orange being monitored by officers. The taller man appeared to be sporting black eyes and a busted lip. “Defense council what happened to your clients face?” 

A thin woman with a sour look on her face turned to look up at Jack Fenton “Your honor my client was attacked by an inmate at Park Pen.” Jack Fenton glared at his Lawyer in reply. The thin woman sucked her teeth at him and his wife held his arm. 

Jack still felt hostile over the fact he was taken in to begin with. He and his wife did nothing wrong. Ok yes they had a lab in their basement. Yes they had ignored multiple safety codes. They didn’t have security on their lab. But this was all for science and their children. I mean who wants to grow up in a boring home anyway. Maddie knew that, he knew that, he just needed his children to know that. The judge will see and when this all blows over he was suing the shit out of the city for doing this to his family.

“Is he fit to continue with today's proceedings?” Judge Baxter said noticing the rapid changes to Jack Fentons facial expressions and it was mildly disturbing him.

“Yes your honor.” The Lawyer said ignoring Jack Fenton. This was a shit case and she knew they were not going to win.

Nodding to the bailiff the judged sat in his seat as the bailiff announces the case, "Your Honor, we will be resuming today's case People v. Fenton." 

The judge leaned back in his seat and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have dealt with several cases here over the course of my tenure but in all of my years working in this small town, I have never had to handle a case of such gross negligence.” When the Judge said that Jack smiled this was going to swing in his favor. The negligence on the polices part was grotesque he shouldn’t be here the Judge was going to let them leave today and he could finally go home to his lab and get back to his work with his family at his side.

Judge Baxter looked to the defense and sat up in his seat. “The only thing I can assume is that because you both are not born and raised citizens of our fair city you moved here due to some demented... what was it.... ‘_ Ghost _’ obsession.” Jacks face fell immediately as he turned to look at his wife and went to stand again only to have the lawyer and his wife pull him down and shut him up. 

“It is a wonder something like this did not happen sooner.” The Judge stood up and walked from his seat to an evidence table when the bailiff looked concerned the judge waved him off. He picked up a file and started to flip through it before turning to the defense. 

“Over the course of these proceedings I have heard many testimonies from doctors. Your poor son now suffers from permanent health maladies. Weakened heart and lungs, persistent seizures. According to his doctors his heart and breathing has stopped multiple times that he has had a pacemaker installed and is on oxygen around the clock.” The Judge stated holding up pictures.There were multiple pictures of Danny looking small in his hospital bed. There were pictures of him dazed after his first Seizure. Pictures of his pacemaker scar. These pictures contrast greatly with images of him days before the incident laughing and strong. 

“Your daughter has given us day by day accounts from her own diaries of various scenes of abuse.” He signaled to a large pile of diaries in various colors marked with sticky notes labeled _ The Memoirs _. 

“We had the local lab test various experiments you have done in your own home with a representative. We have found that various safety regulations have been purposefully bypassed…This gives serious concern about the life and limb of children on the property.” Jack growled he hated that someone went into his lab and started tinkering with his experiments and messed with his machines. They were set that way for a reason because experimentation needed risks! The machines had to be pushed to get the right results. That was science.

“The only legal thing in your entire premise is that your building is up to Code. We had the local code authority walk through and found your house is properly wired and all the proper permits are in place even though there are claims you have been fraudulently submitting housing statements.... which do present very obvious loopholes in our city housing regulations.” He muttered to himself looking at a picture of the Fenton Household with its building sized rader dish and ‘Command Center’, the green stamp labeled Legal on the corner.

“A former college friend of yours came all the way from Wisconsin and has come in to give sworn testimony of a similar incident where you had almost killed him from your negligence.” He said nodding to a tall man in a tuxedo standing at attention in the back.

The judge placed the various files back onto the table and returned to his seat behind the stand. He folded his fingers together and looked to the two Fenton children. Jasmine held her brothers hand and looked at him in concern.

“It is with all this information that I have come to conclude that the Fenton children will become wards to those who are within the means to take care of them." The judge looked down over some notes, "It appears that Jack Fenton you signed that in case you were not able to care for your children that you put them in care of one Vlad Masters your former college friend." The judge coughs a little, "Surprising considering the highly negative testimony he gave about you.”

“Yes I trust V-man with my children.” He takes a look back at said 'V-man' and almost solemnly states, "Even from myself."

“Jack I thought we agreed that the kids were supposed to go to my sister.” Maddie chimed in, not liking the look Vlad had given them earlier when he spoke on the stand.

“If it's between your backwater sister who hates me. The same one that holds Divorce Anniversaries in Spitoon Arkansas in her own outhouse. Or V-Man a well known billionaire and my college buddy whom I trust. I trust him more than your sister.” Jack said almost patriotically while glancing down at his wife. 

Maddie almost snarled back when her lawyer put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you calling my family backwater now Jack!”

“I am not having our children live in a shack Maddie!” Jack yelled looking down at his wife with fire in his eyes as he stood up.

“My sister is a better option then Vlad Masters! My sister is Family! What can he give them that she can’t?”

“Money, a mansion, probably the Packers if they asked.”

The Judge growled before he slammed his gavel a few times breaking up the impending argument. “If the two of you are done bickering like children!” 

The Fentons looked abashed at having to be scolded.

A moment passes as the courtroom settles down. The judge looks up from his papers getting ready to sign a document before asking for Vlad to step forward.

The billionaire strode forward confidently towards the front of the room his posture echoing nothing but confidence.

“Mr. Masters are you willing to take these two into your care?” Judge Baxter asked Vlad.

Vlad replied with a calm tone, with only a hint of victory in his voice, “Yes your honor I have even prepared to have items from my estate transferred to my new accommodations here.” 

“Good good.” The judge turned to the children “By order of this court the Two Fenton children are entrusted into the care of one Vlad Masters. As Vlad was appointed by the accused they will be checked on regularly by the state until such a time it is deemed they are safe." The Judge banged his gavel and signed a few forms. Then he spoke again.

"As for the Fenton adults The two of you are being charged with a class 3 felony under the Colorado state law. You recklessly endangered the lives of your children on multiple occasions and attempted to wave them off as excuses for science. This most recent time causing serious bodily injury. The two of you will be stripped of your rights as parents and sentenced to 16 years in prison at the state penitentiary with opportunity for parole after 5 years. You both will be charged 600,000 dollars to be placed into two separate accounts for the care of both Jasmine and Daniel Fenton that they may have access to after their 21st birthdays. Any accrued medical costs For Daniel's care will be paid from your estate. Case closed.” The Judge banged his gavel as the defense lawyers attempted to calm down the distraught couple.

** _-DP- _ **

“There you have it folks after months following this story the verdict is in. Jack and Madeline Fenton have both been charged with with Child abuse and sentenced to 16 years. The children have been put into the care of Vlad Masters Wisconsin's most Eligible Bachelor and Billionaire.” An Asian woman said from in front of the court house. Various other reporters were giving their own story and she traveled in from Milwaukee to give this story. “Vlad Masters has also stated he will be moving here to Amity Park to care for the two children Jasmine and Daniel Fenton. Daniel age 14 was in a large electrical accident from one of his parents crazy ‘Ghost’ experiments.” the woman paused, holding a hand to her ear “Yes John we have been declined an interview with the children due to their age but the parents have vehemently denied abuse claims calling this a Gross miscarriage of justice. This is Harriet Chin signing off.”

Vlad Masters shut off the television and turned to look over at the two children. Jasmine had been fussing over her brother and checked up on him every few minutes if he so much as made a noise. Not that he very much blamed the girl her parents very well did kill the boy multiple times if the hospital records were anything to go by. At least when Fentons experiment exploded in his face he got the benefit of ghost powers. The poor Badger on the other hand seemed to just be suffering. 

“Alright you two little rapscallions off to bed we have a long day tomorrow.” Vlad smiled at the two only to get a concerned look from Jasmine. 

“But what about Danny? He needs to be watched.”

“Jazz don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Danny said glaring at his sister pointing at her only for his arm to go dead on him. Danny could faintly see his finger still pointing at his sister while his arm had fallen like a limp noodle into his lap. Danny quickly put the ghost of his arm back in his body not noticing Vlad Masters raised brow of interest.

“He has a point Jasmine. He just needs a little extra care he's not made of porcelain. Alright Daniel we will be moving upstairs slowly I’ll help hold you and the tank and your sister will be your support and guide up the stairs.” Vlad helped Danny stand watching with interest the ghostly shade that kept slipping out of the body on occasion.

Vlad was very relaxed as he held Danny's left arm and they took slow careful steps. Danny was sweating and exhausted 15 minutes later when they made it to the top of the stairs. Jasmine fussed over her brother some more when they got him tucked in and she looked scared to even leave the room. 

“Jasmine it is alright to leave him alone.” Vlad stated as he watched Daniel become more and more irritated with his sisters fussing. 

“Please!” Danny glared as he pushed away her hand “I want this nightmare to end already. Just leave me alone Jazz.” Danny growled and he closed his eyes.

Jazz looked hesitant as she backed out of the room with a hurt expression. Jazz left to go to her room but Vlad could see how stressed the young girl was as she left to go to her room.

“You musnt be too hard on her little Badger.” Vlad said stepping into the teens room taking in the _NASA_ memorabilia and the various displays of teenage rebellion around the room. 

“Oh why not?” Danny huffed as he adjusted himself and his oxygen tube.

“Daniel she worries about you. We both do. Jasmine is just feeling a little lost right now. She thinks she needs to grow up faster and take care of you. She also worries if she leaves that you won’t still be here when she gets back.” Vlad commented as he started to pick up the boys room a bit his OCD kicking in. 

“She's being overbearing.” Danny sighed as he closed his eyes trying to ignore his strange new guardian puttering around his room

“Wouldn’t you be?” Vlad questioned as he paused in his orbit around the room adjusting items.

“I know why she worries. But things are different now. I’m different. I have to learn how to do things on my own.” Danny said as he looked at his hands.

“You don’t need to do everything on your own Little badger. Help is always given to those who need only ask.” Vlad said as he took a seat next to Danny, “Listen. I’m not sure how much you were listening in the courtroom, but your mother and I go back a long time. In college Maddie and I worked on a project together a last little hurrah before focusing on our real studies, a dimensional portal, your… Father, somehow managed to convince us that with a certain set of equations that it could see into the realm of the dead.” 

He took a moment to glance at Danny to see if he was paying attention, he was, before looking back up remembering, “I decided to throw the last bit of funding I had at it because Maddie was so convinced it could work, while going over the final preparations your oaf of a father turned the machine on prematurely, the radiation gave me some currently unknown disease and I was bed ridden for months…”

He stood up and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “But once i was better I focused back on the things that mattered and became who I am today. A multibillion dollar man, and I promise to help you follow in my footsteps no matter what it takes.”

“Hey Vlad?”

“Yes Daniel?”

“For a fruitloop your alright.”

“My pleasure little badger.” He replied, letting go of Danny, ‘Note to self, look up what a fruitloop means.’

Vlad stepped out of the room and started to head downstairs. Pausing by Jasmine's room he saw her looking out the window in worry. 

“Jasmine you should get some rest.”

“I’m worried about Danny. He needs me I have to take care of him especially after mom and da…”

“Jasmine that's now my job. Your job is to get some rest so you do not stress yourself into an early grave.”

“Bu-”

“Nah nah nah. No daughter of mine will argue with me. You education is important if your going to take care of your family.” He said while leading her to her bed. “Now get some rest. Your new _ Father _ will take care of _ everything.” _

Something about the way he said that sorta creeped Jasmine out but she shrugged, “I guess you're right. Stressing won’t do me any good. Good night… Uncle Vlad?” She trailed off, not sure what to call him.

Even with the light of the room on Vlads grin looked somewhat savage, “Give it time my dear, no need to rush, you and Danny will be living here for a long time.” He stepped out of the room and flicked off the lights. 

Jasmine could swear his eyes were glowing red when the door shut behind him.

** _-DP-_ **

The swirling green of the portal contrasted with the glowing red of the grey cloaked figure who stood before it. 

“Well well well... Jack looks like you succeeded again in opening another portal.” 

The figure removed his white and red cape and placed it onto the control station. Looking at the machine he inspected it to see where the damn thing went wrong. 

“Well this certainly will be a problem.” he stated as he watched the machine pulse and a green form started to exit the portal. It was a smokey ecto slime that slowly started to shape into a tentacled creature. 

The grey cloaked man raised his hand and a pink light surrounded it before he obliterated the green specter from existence. Turning his red eyes to inspect the room he looked around for anything to turn it off but could not find an off switch. Seeing several wires plugged directly into the wall he started pulling them out till the portal shut down

“Of course the Fool will create a machine and not have an off switch for it.” He cursed as he saw the green from the portal dissipate. Getting close to the machine what he saw made him grint his teeth. 

“Who in the-” A growl escaped his lips, after gritting his teeth he continued, “ Who puts their ON-OFF switch inside the damn machine! It's a wonder the buffoon has two brain cells to rub together.” he growled. Stepping away from the machine a bright light encases the man and Vlad Masters stood in his place. 

“I'm going to need to modify several machines here and bring the entire lab up to code. Several items will just have to go…” In a far corner he could see several blueprints for various types of Ghost Hunting equipment that he may just take the time to make after he finished modifying the lab to personal preference.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. After 3 hours of examining every piece of machinery and analyzing readings on experiments he deemed looked safe to run he felt immensely frustrated. “It is a wonder this entire building has not exploded or is not radiated with every safety measure being bypassed.” he ground his teeth looking at some of the e_ xperiments _ that seemed to be held together with Gum, Glue, Tape, and Prayer. 

“Some of these items I should just throw directly into the Ghost zone and have the mad scientist run amok on there is no way to safely dismantle it without ghostly assistance.” He gripped as he tapped a pressure gauge seeing the needle flirt with the warning line. “Well there is not helping Jacks obvious incompetence. I’m just going to have to cut the power to the lab and then anything that may explode I will need to phase out of existence and destroy far from here.” 

Vlad pulled out a photo from his suit pocket and let his fingers caress the photo, “Oh Madeline what were you thinking when you were marrying the bumbling circus monkey. We could have been great. A fantastic marriage, genius children, riches and successful business. Now look at you rotting away in a state penitentiary for neglect and abuse. Where has he lead you astray?” he bemoaned before kissing the picture then putting it away.

“Don’t you worry Madeline, I will take care of your children. Once they are happy and healthy I promise I will get you out of prison and get you the best care money can buy. After all.. We belong together and Vlad Masters always gets what he wants. One way…” A bright light flashed from his body and a greenish glow replaced the human with an otherworldly creature with dark hair fangs and the darkest of red eyes. “or ** _another.”_ **

** _AN: _ ** Responding time:   
Fanfiction: (Mark the Mark)

The Re-reader: Thanks for the second review man. While we haven't seen that movie we will have to look into it.

Everyone else: REVIEW PLEASE!~

  
AO3 Reviews:(Artemis_HNR)

FangirlTTG2003: Thank you for your post we are so happy to have your review. Yes we will keep updating and hope you keep returning.My brother and I are hard at work.

Moonwings: Was this what you expected? While we are not bashing the Fentons we was to try to keep this as realistic as possible. 

ProwlSIC: Hmmmmmmm.Hm.Hmmmmmmm. Does the Skeksis approve? 

  
Patchykins: Yes you got called out! We are so happy for our reviewers and want to make you all feel special. So about the smell…. So this part took a little bit to research but after going through a few firefighter blogs and some blogs of people who have seen/smelled the victims of electrical incidents here is what we have come across. Burning muscle tissue gives off an aroma similar to beef in a frying pan, and body fat smells like a side of fatty pork on the grill. But you probably won't mistake the scent of human at barbecue because of the uniqueness of the human body and diet. Burning skin has a charcoal like smell, while setting hair on fire produces a sulfurous odor. All the iron-rich blood still inside a body can give the smell a coppery, metallic part and cerebrospinal liquid reeks in a musky, sweet aroma. Now toss in an acrid touch of melted and burned plastic and you're pretty close to what a burnt body smells like. Danny is also dressed in a hazmat suit which is made at Splash Grade which is not meant to handle too much stress. It did provide a lot of protection but it was still permeable and could melt.


	4. New Home

** _Chapter 4: New Home_ **

“Alright children so as we arrive at my estate I do have some minor ground rules. There are plenty of expensive items in the foyer.” 

“Foy yay?” Danny asked with a look of confusion as Jasmine snickered next to him 

“The front hall in the house Little Badger” Vlad smiled as he sat up straight in his seat 

“We just say hall.” Danny said as he wrinkled his nose at the strange statement

“Well Badger my estate has many halls. Each location has a name. It makes it easier to distinguish which location you are talking about.”

“Ah.”

“As I was explaining the foyer has many antiques, heirlooms, and memorabilia. To avoid issues I request you don’t go about playing in the foyer and instead play in a few designated locations. I have a theater, bowling alley, pool, game room, Ball room, Library and there are of course the grounds. Daniel because you are currently limited on activities I’ve called ahead to have a few electronic game stations set up in the sitting room off of the Library and we will have a movie night later today. I was thinking Interstellar Combat 1 and we can work our way up to the most recent trilogy.” Vlad smiled as he looked out the window.

“Is that the one with the space monks and their light up nunchucks.”

“I still don’t understand the mechanics of the superheated laser nunchucks and how they don’t cut off an arm or leg or their own head.” Jasmine piped in.

“I know how they work. They are nunchucks. In space.” Danny said with a grin.

“A sword or saber is much more practical.”

“You just don’t understand how to use the Presence.” Danny replied with a bit of awe in his voice.

“Ah it appears we are almost there now.”

“Oh great, my legs are so tired I could use a stretch.” Jasmine smiled as she tried to stretch out a bit in the limo

“Yea 5 hours is a long drive and we haven't stopped since 2 hours ago for lunch.” Danny said as he attempted to scratch at his chest only to have a cane rest on his wrist making him put his hand down.

Jasmine put her book down to her side and gasped in awe as they started to pull into a large estate. The grounds were large and green. There were finally hedged topiaries in various shapes and a large garden in a rainbow of colors. The grounds looked very inviting. Jazz turned her head to the building and couldn’t stop her eyes from almost bulging out of her head. 

“Uncle Vlad that is not a Mansion that is a small castle.” She stated as she looked at the opulent marble castle with various spires that seemed to be topped with golden shingles with green velvetine flags and banners swaying in the wind. 

“Ah I guess you could say that the building itself used to belong to a Wisconsin royal. He was famous for his ruling over several large dairy farms and the creation of several companies that used the products from his farm to make food and treats. In this area he is fondly referred to as the Dairy King but his name was William Henry Lactin XII.” Vlad said with a grin 

“Your joking that can't be real.” Jasmine folded her arms as she turned to him 

“Ah now why would I lie to you my dear.”

“It seems like a tall tale you made up.” she said as she made a show of pulling out her phone to look up whether or not he was lying.

“I haven’t lied to you yet my dear but points for looking up the information on your own and not just taking my word for it.” he smiled as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the building. 

“Well Children welcome to the Masters estate and your home for the next few days as I get all of my affairs in order.” Vlad said grandly as he helped the two out of the limo and onto the grounds. Danny's oxygen tank took a moment to get out of the limo with him and Vlad kept a steadying hand on the boy.

“Crap on a cracker you weren’t lying!” Jazz shouted in surprise looking at her phone reading over the history of the castle they were to call home. 

“Told you my dear girl now if you could get the door while I assist your brother.” Vlad smiled as he grabbed the tank and kept a hand on Danny’s back as he took his time climbing the stairs. Danny felt fairly strong today and really liked how Vlad let him go at his own pace. Danny currently wore his trademark white shirt with a light blue jacket over it hiding his arms but his hands had bright pink branching scars and were freckled with raised spots along his palm and fingers. Lichtenberg scars and plastic burns are what the doctor called them Jazz compared them to the galaxy with a lighting storm. Honestly that thought made him feel a lot better about the scars all over his body. The pink branches even creeped up the side of his face they were pretty cool to look at. The plastic burn scars on the other hand he could do without but the doctor said they were healing a lot farther than expected so maybe those would eventually become less noticeable. His least favorite scars were the gouge like scars from where his skin almost slipped off his burnt muscle. Jazz cried the most when she saw the one on his shoulder that's why he did his best to keep it hidden. That one still made him feel static-like tingles to his finger-tips. 

“That's it Little Badger you made it.” Vlad said proudly as Danny made it to the landing. He was surprised he barely noticed that he climbed up all of the stairs. 

“Um Uncle Vlad there an angry lady staring at me.” Jasmine said as Vlad and Danny made it into the house.

In the Foyer was a tall woman with her dark brown hair pinned back in a sensible bun. Her eyes were a sharp amber and she wore a sensible rose colored shirt with a dark brown skirt and black shoes. 

“Ms. Williams what a surprise.”

“Mr. Masters.I see you finally returned.” she said with pursed lips

“I was not expecting you.” Vlad stated ignoring the look

“Well sir when one goes missing for a few weeks one can expect others to go searching for them.” Ms. Williams stated as she stepped off to a table to gather several papers. 

“I did state I would be in Colorado attending a trial.”

“You said you would be there a few days not a few weeks.”

“Very well I cead to that point.” Vlad snorted “Children I would like you to meet my secretary Ms. Williams. She has worked for me for several years and handles most of my meetings and affairs. Ms. Williams these are my new wards Daniel and Jasmine Fenton.”

“Fenton? Like that bu..”

“Yes they are the children of Jack Fenton.”

“Have you resorted to kidnapping?”

“No I haven’t acquired these two due to some unsavory means. I am their court appointed guardian.” Vlad explained. 

“Oh? And whose bright idea was it to sign those papers? I would know if those had crossed my desk, your signature is rather annoying to forge.” 

Jasmine could practically feel the smugness radiate from Vlad, “Why Jack of course.” Williams froze for a second before continuing to collect papers, “Right… Well moving right along ignoring your new little hell spawns. I need to give you all these memos I wrote in your name for your companies, if you had come home any later I might as wrote up the retirement form giving all your stocks to myself. Lord knows I deserve it for all the work I do on your behalf.”

“Oh well we can’t have that how about I give you a sweeter offer?”

“Oh and what offer can you give me that is sweeter than your own company?”

“Why a job that's not much of a job at all with more benefits and less work and you could live here under this very roof.”

“You are speaking in tongues Mr.Masters.”

“No no love I’m offering you the deal of a lifetime. All you need to do is say yes.”

“Mr. Masters are you possessed there is always a catch with the devil.”

“I'm in need of a Nanny.”

“No.”

“Oh Come now love I don’t know the first thing about children.”

“You seem to be just fine already.”

“Oh but you did so well the first time you were a Nanny. It is just the same thing with less strings attached and no Conjugals like with the Proctors.”

“That was a lie! Nothing of the like ever happened!”

“Oh Abby. Yet you were so willing to kick up a fuss and let others hang for a bit of gossip.”

“You best stop burning bridges Mr. Masters or I’ll burn you.” 

“Abigail, Darling, Dove please I need you.”

“You don’t need me, you want me. Even if and I mean if I agreed to assist you in your newest venture into parenthood I see far too many downsides to agree. The pay is far too low for my tastes and these two don’t look to need extra care.” The two adults turned to look at Daniel and Jasmine only to see Jazz trying to help her brother who looked to have gotten his tubes tangled up. 

“Fine I’ll give you a Black card and the only extra care they need is supervision while I work on my other duties they do not need you to mother hen them just keep them in line while I do my job.”

“O.k the pot has been sweetened what else do you have.”

“You get a vehicle of choice as long as the children are allowed inside it and when you go on outings during the work week the children may go with you.”

“Hmmm I think I can live with that I keep my normal hours and schedule correct.”

“Always. Do we have an accord?”

“Certainly sir.”

“Perfect if you can keep an eye on the children while I start to set my affairs in order.”

“Oh I would sir but there is just one small little detail you failed to remAmber.”

“And what is that.”

“I… don’t work on Sundays.” Ms. Williams smiled as she stepped aside and headed for the door.

“Ms. Williams please! You are already here.”

“Only to corner you to get some work done. I have never worked a Sunday in my life and I am not about to now. All unfinished work is on the desk in your study and just so you know… the Cheese head is especially…Active today. Good Day Mr.Masters I will see you on the morrow.” Abigail Williams stepped away and exited the building nodding her head to the two children.

“Well that went... splendidly .” Vlad grit his teeth before turning to the children. “Who wants some Ice Cream. We have some things to discuss.”

“Things? What was that about?” Danny asked his brow furrowed

“I am a multi billionaire made man and I hold several companies that continue to make me billions a year. I have several stacks of paperwork to go through daily and I do my best to make sure I have all my work in but it can be tiring to do on my own that is why I have Ms. Williams in my employ. However the only day she wants off till the end of time is Sundays.”

“Sundays.”

“You can say she grew up very religious.” Vlad said leading the children into a separate room. 

** _Interlude: New Notes_ **

"You gotta be kidding me?!"... A feminine voice whined as she reached her destination...or what would have been her destination...if it was still there.

Amber Mclain, the ghostly rock princess was all too eager to get back to the human world and begin her take over of the best music on earth living and dead... Rock and Roll. Her goal was to get all those mortals to scream her name and maybe beat up the dipstick that got her killed in the first place.

She was really looking forward to that opportunity.

It's been a… long time and she, like many others ghosts, yearned for things to be normal, and she, herself, was really itching to have some action as well as the chance to Rock Out in front of a big crowd once more.

She wanted nothing more than to hear them cheer her name as they listened to her music and savor the worship as they chanted her name over and over. She had packed her guitar and everything she needed to venture into the human world.

However when she arrived, she discovered that the portal she heard of wasn't there, for a second she almost thought she made a wrong turn but soon realized that wasn't the case.

"Where the heck is that portal?…."Amber wondered as she searched the entire area for her ticket into the human world but still nothing came up.

Was she lied to?

Turning around she noticed Box Ghost floating nearby and she weighed her options. The Box Ghost might have been the biggest chump in the entire Ghost Zone and normally she wouldn't bother talking to him, but out of all the ghosts she knew, he was the one least likely to lie to her.

Sighing and shaking her head, the azure haired diva decided to talk to him.

"Hey! Box Ghost, over here!” Amber shouted and get his attention.

Soon the overall wearing ghost floated to the irritated musician.

“What’cha need Bearcat?” he asked with a raised brow

“Bear….you do get I’m a chick right?”

“Its cause of ya hair dollface it's on fiya.” The ghost said.

“Ugh Whatever gramps. Have you seen the portal? I’m looking to make a quick getaway into the living world.”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. What's in it for me? I ain’t a stool pigeon.”

“Oh come on man please! I ain’t going to get the Man on your case.”

“Look dollface as you can see the portal dried up.” Box ghost looked around and signalled all around him. 

Amber's hair started to die out a bit with her disappointment as she watched Box Ghost grab a fairly large box and start to float away with it. Her attention was grabbed by the box for a moment and curiosity overtook her.

“So… what's in the box.” she asked the retreating ghost.

“Ah beat it kid I don’t have time for your hooey. I need to see a man about a dog.” The Box Ghost replied continuing to float away. Amber not wanting to be brushed off followed after him.

“A dog?”

“Giggle-water, bootleg, booze.” The box ghost replied starting to grit his teeth.

“You're going to get drunk… Can I come with?” Ember cheered at the thought.

“Jiminy Bunny! Look I ain’t got time for your Bushwa. Make legs doll, and scram.”

“Oh come on please I have nowhere else to go!”

“Fine! You can come but on the condition you keep your trap shut!”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Good or you're gonna find out why I didn’t phase out years ago. After I drop this off at the warehouse we’ll go get some of that giggle-water.”

They continued floating through the zone in silence for a few moments before Amber clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

Quiet was never her strong suit.

After a few minutes of floating towards an unfamiliar part of the Zone Amber started to hum some music. “Quiet Bearcat or I’ll take back that offer of booze.” Amber groaned, “At least tell me what's important about the box.”

The box ghost growled, “You wanna know what's in the box so much?” 

Amber grit her teeth, “Yeah Grandpa What’s in that box that’s got you so defensive over it.”

The box ghost glared harshly at Amber, almost making her want to take a step back before he smiled all tension gone from his body, “Oh, why didn’t you say so here.” his dark look returned, “Have a look!” 

With the sound of cardboard opening and a muffled scream Amber disappeared from the ghost zone. 

The Box ghost took a moment to look at the portal to the human world and quickly closed the Box around it once more, “Shela won’t cause too much trouble, but better hide this before someone like Skulker see’s it.”

\----------------

Amber picked herself off the ground rubbing her head where The Box ghost struck her and took a look around, she seemed to be in a science class of some kind, with the lab equipment all over the place. “Jinkies! Freak-me-out why don’t you…”

She glanced around for a few moments taking in the room with the light of the soft green glow behind her.

"Wait…" she tapped her feet against the ground. 

The Ground.

“Damn it Jim!” THAT OLD MAN HAD THE PORTAL IN A BOX!

Anger overwhelmed her for a moment before realization came over her.

Shes finally back. Ambers Back baby!

Amber looked around the lab till she found some stairs leading up “So I landed in some goon’s basement.” She muttered as she looked around the next floor. She appeared to be in some families house family of four by the looks of it.

“How domestic.” she muttered as she found herself in the girls room. Poking around the room she shrugged as she tried to plot out what to do next. She couldn’t just hang out here until the breathers showed up she needed a plan on how to take over.

Finding a small rectangle shape with a fruit on the back she started to press the buttons “Some kind of beeper?” she muttered when she started to hear music come out of it. 

“Radical!” she cheered as she started to get the hang of how to work it. “Ugh what kind of Jam is this. Where's the beats?” Amber clicked through it getting steadily more annoyed with the music coming out of the device. “Ugh girl needs some real tunes. I’m going to find a real hang out.”

Amber phased through the window and started to fly across town looking for her favorite hangout when she was alive. Disc Beats, the record store or the Teens Club. Times couldn’t have changed that much. 

Obviously times have changed a lot. A quick fly through town didn’t show any record stores or any place to buy music. There was an instrument store but it was half dead.

“What kind of bogus shit is this!” Amber growled from her perch on a roof. She flew around this town for hours and had  _ nothing _ to show for it. 

“Maybe I should blow this joint and go to another town. Maybe fly to Rock City USA.” She muttered thinking of flying off to Detrait to play some music. She was ready to fly off again when she noticed a bunch of vans parked in front of what looked to be a closed off store. Several people hopped out of the van and started unpacking instruments. 

“Roadies!” Amber turned invisible and floated over to the roof of the building and leaned over the edge to get a closer look.

“Oy Lance we good for Mic night?” One of them yelled into a building 

“We’re  _ Not Dead Yet.”  _ a voice called back almost smugly.

_ “ _ Damn it Lance one of these days We are gonna get a response out of you that is not a book title or quote.” the roadie called back slightly annoyed.

“Where would the fun be in that boys?”

A large balding man stepped out of the building and held the door open for the Roadies and several other groups. Folks of varying ages came in with instruments asking about the open mic night which peaked Ambers interest enough to fly down from the roof and come inside. 

She took a moment to calm herself, her flaming hair settling behind her in a more natural look. When she was satisfied she floated down into the building.

The inside of the building looked vaguely like an old record store; a club and a book lovers wet dream. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of books and records in display cases, comfy seating arrangements, and a large open room for dancing in front of a stage. 

After making sure no one was looking in her general direction she faded herself into reality breathing in the air. The scent of burnt coffee and old books filled the air.

“New here?” A voice said next to her making her jump. Turning to look she saw the large plump man from earlier.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” The size of the man up close was a bit surprising, how did he manage to sneak up on her anyway...

“Well then let me be the first to welcome to my club.  _ Burned Notes: Books and Records _ open every weekend including Fridays. Open Mic night is the first Friday of every month. Dedicated to the musicians of 70’s, 80’s, 90’s and now. Those who made it and those who didn’t fully get off the ground.” The man smiled presenting his hand forward. “Seeing as I don't recognize you from Casper High you must have just moved here. The name is Lance Lancer."

“Amber." 

Wait. Lance Lancer? 

What kinda name is that. 

Must be a stage name. 

That must be what he ment.

"I mean. Ember. Ember Mclaine.” 

“Ah stage name already that's great... Well then  _ Ember _ if you go to the side stage there you can rack your Fender on stage till you get your turn to use it.” Lance said pointing her to the stage and a long rack filled with various musical instruments. “If you hurry you have time to sign up for the open mic.” 

Amber nodded, seeing no reason not to humor the man and walked towards the rack. The patrons of the club gave her a few compliments on her attire and  _ Rockin' Effects _ . She internally grinned at her ghostly hair, releasing a few sparks with her growing feeling of confidence.

When she finally set down her Fender an older man with a clipboard asked her, “Aight kid what you gonna play?” 

Rather rudely in her opinion.

“What do you mean?” 

Doesn't everyone play their own music?

“Well you can do a cover of some of the oldies. Kiss, Blondie, Journey, ACDC.” The man gradually grew more annoying as some of the names seemed to fly over the divas head.

“I wanted to play one of my own. If that's not going to be a problem.” The now named Ember insisted, frustration bubbling in her.

“Pop, Rock, R&B? Please say it's not rap.” Whats rap?

“No. It's a ballad.”

The old man blinked before writing it down, “Oh this should be interesting. I’m going to place you between two of my band groups, just wait for your name to be called." Ember nodded before taking a seat. 

Time flew by for her as she took in the sounds of people practicing a few cords and humming tunes when a couple taps on a mic got her attention.

“Folks I’d like to welcome everyone to our monthly open mic night. We have had a few groups you are familiar with come back to us." He pointed off to the side of a few older men in dark costumes," ‘Amityville Horror’ back from their United States Tour!" The metal band gave a short wave to a few people who clapped. 

Not a stranger to some blank stares he continued, “They offer their words of encouragement to everyone here that it is possible to make it... So how do you all like the new Renovations. Lot's of comfortable seating and plenty of space for you all to come back every weekend for a cup of joe and a relaxing space." He made a few gestures around while the crowd nodded and a few moments passed with a few soft claps, "Suzy is finally back from maternity so you don’t have to suffer from my bad coffee any more.” The entire club lets out a roar of cheering

“It wasn’t that bad.” Lancer playfully chuckled.

“You sent Ronan to the john because you gave him a full cup of cuban!”

“Yea actually it was that bad. Thank you Suzy for coming back!” Lancer admitted a bit embarrassed and everyone turned to see a tough looking woman behind the bar wave. “Hey if I can get away from the kids I’m happy!”

“By the same token lets keep Gordon in our prayers he will be with the twins Axl and Rose so we can have our lovely coffee Goddess.” 

During this whole speech Ember groaned in boredom and gradually looked around the place hoping for something to take away from the old men around her.

Who knew rockers could be so boring...

It was at this point Ember caught a wall in the far corner of the room that was filled with photos and a few dull candles near them. She snuck out of her chair and soundlessly walked up to examine it. She instantly recognized a bunch of teens and young adults rocking out on stages and newspaper clippings of various headlines.

Overdose. 

Car crash. Suicide.MurderedFireShotTragedyLossOverdoseSuicideshotfiremurderedmissingkilledfirecrashoverdoesfirelossmurderedarsonfire“Ah I See you found our  _ 'remembered' _ wall.” Ember jumped her train of thought disappearing and looked to her right in surprise the Coffee lady had snuck up on her.

What's with her awareness today?

“Remembered?” 

“All those wannabe rock stars who tried and just never made it to the spotlight or bit the dust before their big break…"

She looked fondly at some of the younger looking kids on the wall, seeming to ignore the darker headlines more out of the way.

“Who… uh puts the pictures up?”

“Family, friends, old flames. Our illustrious judge was here once put up a picture of a girlfriend he had once. Said he never met anyone quite like her who loved to rock out as much as she did." she pointed off to an empty space, "She died in an unfortunate accident back in the 70’s that's actually how a lot of these kids bit it back then. Some ass hat went around lighting houses on fire when the family was asleep inside.” the woman said as she pointed to a few of the groups and started telling Amber about the different people and bands that she knew of.

After receiving the tour of the wall the Coffee lady led her to the bar to sit down and poured themselves some soda. 

Ambers eyes were drawn to a large T.V she had never seen one so big. It was just shy of a Movie Theater screen or a Jumbotron. 

On it she could see some news highlights of a court case some poor kid was almost killed by his own parents. 

That was just sad. 

-Inside the CourtRoom-

Judge Baxter looked around the room and thanked a elderly couple as he dismissed them from the stand, “We just heard from the neighbors who while great character witnesses for the prosecution... I am quite flummoxed as to how you felt the neighbors were good witnesses for the defense.”

The judge looked in concern to the defense who was glaring at the couple to the left. “Honorable judge I can honestly say I am quite as perplexed as you these statements are just as new to me as they are for you.” The blue suited attorney contemplated if she should even call her next witness based on the fact that he was suggested by the large defendant.

“Do you have any other witnesses that would not be quite as damning…" Baxter honestly felt bad for the defense attorney and was willing to give her a bit of leeway.

“Call V-MAN my college buddy!”

But that sympathy did not extend to the defendant.

“Order! Defense your next witness. Prosecution do you have anything you would like to add?”

“Honestly judge I feel the defense should be their own prosecution... they are doing my job for me."

The poor defense lawyer had her face in her hands as she waved Vlad Masters up to the stand. “Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god.”

“Always.”

“Please state your name and occupation for the record.”

“Vlad Masters, CEO and Founder of Dalv Corp, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Most Eligible Bachelor for the 10th year running.” Vlad wiggled his brow over to Maddie. 

“Yes of course. I assume you know the defendants Mr. Masters. You are the supposed 'best friend' of one Jack Fenton are you not?” 

“At one time we may have been considered friends but it's been many years.”

The defense attorneys eyebrow started to twitch, and she coughed almost regretting having to ask her next question. “Oh would you like to elaborate on that?”

“Well it was back in the the late 70’s when we were all in college that my best friends and I were all working on the same project when Jack sabotaged my thesis, attempted to murder me, and then wrote his own thesis with my work and graduated with honors and prestige and left me with millions in medical bills and never once came to see me in the hospital…" all sound in the courtroom stopped with that statement, even if it was barely a whisper they all heard him continue, "Or Maddie. Honestly for supposed best friends I haven't seen or heard from either until the defense called me in as a ‘Character’ witness for this trial.”

The defense after a moment jumped on that statement, “So you admit to not knowing Jack and Maddie Fenton. Your honor I mov-"

“Oh no I do know them I just find Jack to be boorish asinine human being that should be medically castrated for the betterment of the human race.”

The courtroom was silent again for a few moments.

“And Madeline?” The judge ventured seeing as Vlad made it a point to only insult the father. Vlad in response pinched the bridge of his nose.

“She is extremely bright and intelligent however her priorities have been vastly skewed and she latches on to others for confirmation and positive social interaction. Her only problem is she has latched onto a parasite rather than a more…beneficial member of society.” Vlad chose this moment to adjust his tie, driving the point to even a casual viewer he was talking about himself.

The defense attorney had enough, and approached the judge. "Your honor. A word in your chambers." 

The prosecution followed after and the camera blinked back to the reporter who appeared to be in front of a local burger establishment. Teens jumping and waving in the back.

“Shocking news in the courtroom, I’m here in front of the Local teen hotspot where I have spoken with some of the peers of Daniel and Jasmine Fenton. Here is what they had to say.”

The reporter stood still for a moment before the pre-recorded interviews.

Dash Baxter, son of Judge Baxter:

“I’m Dash Baxter Quarterback for the Amityville Ravens. Best team 2 years running! What What!” Dash flexed to the camera.

“Charming, so what do you think about what's going on with the court case.” Dash went from showboating to having an odd look on his face.

“Well my dad is the judge and to be honest I didn't know any of this was going on. Fent...Danny he was odd and had odd friends but I didn’t think he was being abused. I know Jazz more than Danny cause she tutors me in math but she seemed so… normal?”

“Like yea! Who would have thought their parents were the bad kind of crazy!” A cheerleader said pushing her way into the shot, she straightened her hair real fast as she smiled.

“Star Gaia Earthchild like, I’m Co Captain for the Amityville High Cheerleaders. Jasmine Fenton is so popular and pretty she could totally be a cheerleader if she wanted and she is so nice everyone loves her." Her eyes glittered like her namesake, "Like it's totally weird that her parents are like... such psychos."

In the background behind Star an african american boy with a beanie could be seen waving then doing the Macarena and then finally pelvic thrusting before a pale girl in black and purple grabbed the teens ear and dragged him away.

-Ember-

Moving her eyes away from the screen Ember could hear the different bands setting up and heard the beginning of Queen. Getting excited she turned around only to get sorely disappointed. The Roadies she saw earlier were on stage performing their own rendition and while it sounded good it wasn’t all powerful. 

“Thoughts kid?” she turned to the coffee lady again and shrugged.

“Good but not great. I mean the song is there and the talent but there's no heart in it.” Amber said as she watched the band get off the stage and another hop on. 

The coffee lady raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. Music was more interesting than tv drama anyway.

This went on for a few minutes some other adults listening in to her commentary with the Coffee Lady who would make a gesture every now and again to some other adults at a table.

Amber was about ready to rip off her ears when she heard her name get called up to the stage and she began to feel nervous. It's been so long since she played music to a crowd.

“Hey kid go to the max. You got this.” The Coffee Lady said making Amber spark up. 

Yea she did have this and she was going to Rock her soul out.

Amber got on stage and took a breath as the light shined on her and she started to strum her guitar before she took her courage and really started to pick up her beat.

After a moment, Ember sang out.

_ “YEAH OH~~” _

It's been so long since she played for anyone other than herself. The feeling of excitement she got from everyone around flowed into her. She closed her eyes and just decided to revel in the music. The more confident she became her hair seemed to spark up and her voice got more and more powerful. She took all the emotions she felt from her mortal life from her last moments and pushed it through her voice and the strings of her guitar. 

The patrons that were only half paying attention to the other bands were all captivated by the Sirens song and began to crowd the foot of stage. Then her song reached the climax.   
  
_ “You will remember my name!~”  _ With the final strum of her guitar Ember looked up and the whole bar was silent everyone was looking at her before there was a roar of applause. Amber was so in shock as she held her face at how many people were cheering for her. 

Amber took a deep breath before she bowed and walked off the stage. She got accosted by the nicknamed Coffee Lady and a man in a suit. The two pulled her off to a corner and praised her on her music. “Look at you kid you did fab!” 

Amber blushed at the praise.

“Kid you are on fire. You could be a famous kid and I would love to produce your music.” The man pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it over.

“Treble Music. Talent scout” Typical music industry name. Nothing weird about that.

Wait is she being scouted now?

“That's right kid how would you like your face up in lights, billboards, posters, movie gigs, talk show calls, your image reflected into an action figure. Kid you got talent! Your talent with my connections! We can bring Rock and Roll back to the top of the music charts again!”

Amber’s eyes were alight her hair sparked a few times before everything stopped. 

_ Top of the charts _ .

To Ember it was as if the world stopped making sense.

_ Bring Rock and Roll back. _

“Wait What?!”

\--------

AN:    
Fanfiction:   
Mark the Mark: Poor Poor Amber. Don’t worry rock and roll is still number 1 to me. This chapter is also very late because SOMEONE who shall remain nameless kept saying Tomorrow. And when I actually could get her to sit down only wrote one or two lines. Because SOMEONE wanted to enjoy the holidays. Right… SOMEONE?

Anyway notes about this chapter, incase it was unclear. Amber’s power comes from her confidence, not people saying her name. Cause yeah that always bugged me, No one knew her before she started singing so how did she have any power whatsoever? So with that in mind, when she is feeling confident she is powerful and when she isn't she loses her power. 

Why is no one freaking out about a ghost singing? Well she is keeping her hair in a ponytail behind her head, and she is c ontrolling it to not burn things, it just looks like dyed blue hair.

Also why did I change Ember and Amber repeatedly in the chapter? Well I thought it would be somewhat clever symbolism, Ember is the rock diva we all know and maybe love. Amber is a nervous little girl who freaking loved rock and roll but tragically died too soon. She is Ember when she is confident. A burning force to be reckoned with, she is Amber when she is shy, bashful, or scared. And what's the full name we are going with? What happened when she died? Eh you'll find out later. By the time I had second thoughts it was already almost done with the chapter and I was too lazy to go back and change it all…. So it stays! :D 

Ao3:

Sorry for the late chapter everyone I have work and like my holidays to be relaxing so I needed a bit of time for vacation. My brother covered everything above if you all have any questions let us know. To my loyal fans and commentators lots of love to all of you. Thank you Moonwing, Apple Sd, [FangirlTTG2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTTG2003/pseuds/FangirlTTG2003), and [Patchykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchykins/pseuds/Patchykins) for your reviews.


End file.
